Getting Through It
by dorydafish
Summary: <html><head></head>Spoilers up to 2x18. Santana/Karofsky friendship.  "Let's face it; you are a grade A asshole, Karofsky, and if these PFLAG meetings help you to become less of one, then I'm all for it." One-sided Kurtofsky/Brittana COMPLETE</html>


_**So after watching Born This Way I have fallen in love with Dave and Santana's bro/homance. I love their dynamic and this is just another one of their moments.**_

_**I also loved that Kurt said he's going to make Dave help set up a PFLAG chapter and so I used that as the background.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>"Why are you making me do this," Dave growled at his 'girlfriend' as she clenched his wrist with more force than was necessary.<p>

Santana didn't bother to reply and instead flicked her hand gesturing for him to give it up, and continued to drag him down the empty hallways of William McKinley High School.

"This is so fucked up. I don't even want to be here," he muttered to himself. Unfortunately for him, Santana heard his childish protest and stopped abruptly. It seemed as if she'd had enough of his whining. Dave flinched as she let go of his wrist and waited for the bitch-fit he knew was coming.

"Kurt has set this whole thing up for you! I don't know why he would even bother, but he did. So you are going to go. Let's face it; you are a grade A asshole, Karofsky, and if these PFLAG meetings help you to become less of one, then I'm all for it." She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, daring Dave to challenge her.

Dave frowned. He didn't want to be in a room with Hummel. Just the thought made him nervous. Especially when he knew his boyfriend was going to be there. Why did he even have to learn about being gay anyway? He didn't exactly look the part like Hummel and that prep boy did. So obviously he wasn't gay. Clearly he was just confused. Maybe he was into chicks and banging girls, after all? Maybe kissing Hummel was just part of a phase. Didn't people say that all the time? Parents telling their kids that they would grow out of it? If he grew out of it, there would be nothing to worry about.

He looked back at Santana, who was still glaring at him with her bitch-face. Who was he kidding? The hottest girl in the whole fucking school was pretending to be his girlfriend and he hadn't even tried to jump her. Not even once. He tried to tell himself that it was because he knew she was a lesbo, but deep down he knew he just wasn't interested in her like that and never would be.

Fuck, he was gay.

But what was wrong in pretending to be straight anyway? He winced as he remembered what Santana said about him being a 'late in life gay'. Could he really do that? Pretend to be straight for the rest of his life? It's not like he wanted to live a lie, but it looked like he had no choice. He wanted to be a football player and that didn't come under the jobs that were associated with being gay. The 'being gay' thing really limited your options. He didn't want to be a singer, actor, designer, dancer or anything like that. He just wanted to be normal and play ball. And Dave didn't know one player in the NFL that was out. So either none of them were gay or if they were, they hid it.

So fuck Hummel when he said that being gay was nothing to be ashamed about. He was set with his 'fairy jobs'. People knew Hummel was gay from the beginning. People expected him to be gay and he still got stick for it.

People didn't expect guys like Dave to be gay. They expected guys like him to have hot cheerleader girlfriends and live the American Dream with the white picket fence.

"Why can't we just ditch this shit and go back to yours? You can teach me about being gay all you want," Dave said hopefully.

Santana smiled, despite the fact that they were in an argument. Taking a step back, she used her hands to gesture her toned body. "Look at me, Karofsky. I'm a hot piece of ass. I may have bigger balls than you, seeing as how I'm willing to accept my dykey ways, but I know just as much as you when it comes to 'the ways of being gay'. If Kurt can help you, maybe he's got some info on famous lady-lovers too. All I gots is Ellen. And no offence to her, but I'm not feeling the boy-cut and man clothes." She shrugged casually with her left shoulder as if she was telling it the way it was. Dave couldn't help but grin back as he realised that Santana was trying to help him in a weird, fucked up way.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if we are gonna continue this beard thing, then for fucks sake, call me Dave. Or David. If Hummel can you it, you sure to hell should be able to."

Santana glared at his sarcastic tone but nevertheless laced her fingers with his and plastered a breathtaking smile on her face. She tugged Dave, none-too-gently towards the classroom where the meeting was being held, as Dave stumbled in after her.

The whole of the Glee club were there with the addition of that fancy-pants kid. Dave hated the dude already and he had only met the guy once. Even the way he was looking at Hummel was enough to make Dave's anger build up and think about lunging over the desks so he could punch the crap out of him. This was why he didn't want to be there. He didn't want to see Hummel with his boyfriend. Why couldn't Santana get that?

He made the smallest move to the door but his 'girlfriend' hauled him back. "Easy Tiger," she whispered into his ear, like she knew what was going on. She squeezed his fingers lightly. "We'll get through this together."

Dave gave her a sideways look, but noticed she was looking beyond him. As he tracked her gaze to Brittney, he saw the blonde give a playful kiss to her boyfriend before draping herself onto his lap.

Looking back to Santana, he saw that her relaxed demeanour was gone. All of a sudden, she looked nervous and everything fell into place.

Dave squeezed the soft hand entwined with his back. "We'll get through this together," he agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope they stay friends after they come out! :P<strong>_

_**I am so curious as to what was going on in Dave's head throughout the episode, so I tried to delve inside his brain.**_

_**He's not as angry as I normally make him but…I dunno.**_

_**Did he still sound right.**_

_**I'm still not good with Santana's voice, she's so unique, but I tried :P**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
